


囚徒

by bellyache1874



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellyache1874/pseuds/bellyache1874
Summary: “这一次，Lane再也不能保护你了。”
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/August Walker
Kudos: 10





	囚徒

**Author's Note:**

> 门徒 X August  
> 预警：抹布，非自愿，np，乳交，双性设定

“这一次，Lane再也不能保护你了。”

-

也许他的下身早已一塌糊涂。

浓浊的液体灌满他的后穴，粘得股缝湿答答一片，两处私处都塞满了东西——这一场粗暴的凌迟还在继续。August睁开眼，四周是一张张扭曲狰狞的脸。他试图从喉底挤出一个单音，然而还未出声，一根滚烫的性器便不由分说地塞了进来，将他在大脑中好不容易组织而成的话语捣碎成支离的呜咽。

他记不清这是第几天。

计划失败，Lane被捕，门徒在悬崖下救起了他。然而失去了Lane，组织分崩离析，重伤的自己更是无力收拾这样的残局，反而被视作罪魁祸首，押进地牢里。

“这一次，Lane再也不能保护你了。”他听见人们说。那一张张他不曾费心去记住的面孔，此刻换下昔日忠心耿耿的神色，更显陌生。他被团团包围在狭小的空间里，他那不可告人的秘密终究还是暴露在众目睽睽之下——他们看起来并不意外，甚至似乎早已等着这一天的到来。他们在在阴湿的地牢角落里，进行一场又一场轮流交替的狂欢。

August生来便带着两副生殖系统，生理上如此的缺陷使他刚出生便遭到遗弃。孤儿院里刺耳的嘲笑声是他童年最大的噩梦。十六岁那年他从那个地狱里逃了出来，也是在那个时候，他认识了Solomon Lane。

而如今，这个唯一能保护他的人也不在了。

体内的阴茎长驱直入，阴唇在激烈的操弄下泥泞不堪；一双大掌掰开他的臀瓣，将尺寸大到吓人的假阳具肏进他的后穴，拓开紧致的穴道。前后两处都被撑到极限；口腔里的性器越捅越深，一股腥味弥漫进口鼻。男人抓着他的头发，加紧了抽动的速度。他的嘴唇大概已经肿了，因为无法正常闭合而酸胀发麻，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角淌得下巴脖颈到处都是。

“啊......”埋在阴道深处的巨大顶向了他敏感的地带，原以为早已麻木的感官再一次被强行调动了起来。剧烈的刺激鞭打着他的神经，欢吟脱口而出，前端再度勃起。他的下巴被粗暴地捏住——站在他面前的男人叫他专心含好。他的脑袋被狠狠地向前摁去，肥硕的龟头猛地挤进喉咙口，呛得他胃里泛酸，生理泪水夺眶而出。

“他哭了吗？”有人这么问道，引来周身几个男人的哄笑。这场无休止的羞辱越演越烈，性的索取变本加厉地施加在August身上。那根折磨着他口腔的阴茎硬得发烫，男人将它从中抽了出来，带着晶莹的津液蹭在他高耸的胸脯上，模仿着性交的节奏耸动起来。

他的胸前还布满着上一批看守的门徒留下的斑斑印迹，乳尖被吮吸得发痛，红肿还未褪去，颤颤巍巍地挺立在双峰之上。男人加快了速度，拢着他的胸猛烈地来回蹭送。火热的触感熨烫在他敏感的胸口上，本就泛着淡粉的肌肤盛放出更浓郁的瑰色，道道红痕一时难以消褪，更显情色。August跟着战栗起来，一种难以言喻的快感从乳首、胸前蔓延开。

他感到全身上下都被最大限度地开拓着，在古怪的生理缺陷里激荡出异样的感触。身后人长着硬茧的指腹肆意挑逗他的阴蒂和前端，捅在后穴里的那根玩具发狠地研磨他脆弱的前列腺。快感一波波袭来，身上到处都湿透了，粘腻着属于他的、别人的液体。他听见自己的呻吟，溃堤般从喉咙底处倾泻而出，带着绝望的求饶，或是说，求欢。他在渴求更多。他知道自己在做什么，却完全无法控制自己停下。

“看，他还是最喜欢我的。”一个粗哑的声音在炫耀着什么。紧接着，抽插在阴道中的动作加大了幅度，更快更猛地冲刺在敏感的深渊中，将他胡乱失控的尖叫碾作无声的抽泣。August全身痉挛颤抖，脸上的神色说不上痛苦或是欢愉，他战栗着承受施暴者毫无章法的侵犯，可笑的是，他在侵犯中获得快感，快感堆积着将他送向了高潮。他的两副生殖系统都叫嚣着释放的渴望，在登顶的那一刻喷薄出大量的液体。

August脱力地软倒在一个壮硕的胸膛前，感受一股热流在他体内奔腾浇灌，身前一簇白浊淋上胸口、脸颊，一只沾着精液的手指搅着他的嘴巴，命令他舔净吃下。

结束了吗？August失神地望着天花板。长期失修的吊灯时好时坏，挣扎扑闪着微弱的光；墙壁泛着潮湿的霉味，老旧的排气扇吱呀作响。有人从门外经过，把铁门砸得砰砰响——时间到了，屋子里的人该离开了。如果运气好的话，他能休息上一段时间，若运气不好，下一批看守的门徒也许会立刻闯进来，开始新的一场施暴。

暴虐总是这样没日没夜的轮替着，August不知道他们是真的那么仇恨自己，或只是把对Lane的不满，迁怒到自己身上。

他绝望地闭上双眼，耻辱的泪水不受控制地淌出眼眶。室内的人们陆续离开，最后一个人把他从地上捞了起来，双手被重新铐上沉重的金属——他们只会在侵犯他的时候才同意解开手铐。

突然，一根冰凉细小的东西被塞进手心里，August猛地睁开眼，室内早已空无一人。他从角落里挣扎起来，镣铐撞得锒铛作响。他透过铁窗往外看去，只见一个人故意拖沓着步伐，慢悠悠的走在最后。

那是一张完全陌生的脸，可他熟悉那个身影，在高大的门徒成员里显得有些瘦小。他反复回忆刚才的场景，他似乎想起了什么，那个人的味道——他想起了巴黎时拥挤狭小的车厢，他想起有人抱怨他选了一辆小车，有人——

August握着手里的钥匙，没人注意到他的神情正在慢慢的变化。等另一批门徒走进来时，地牢早已空空如也，再也找不到囚犯的身影了。

-


End file.
